


An Attempt at Ending Isolation

by spookedshortie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: minesona
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookedshortie/pseuds/spookedshortie
Summary: [to be added]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Spook stands at the edge of the portal, their mind racing.

Is this really what I want to do?

The stars beneath them gleam, and the void beckons. It’s a familiar sensation, one that prompted their acting on this idea. The thought to go to The End has been there for a long time, but has never seemed this appealing before.

They clutch their massive backpack tighter, wrapping the dangling straps around their hands. Both Spook’s belongings and heart are heavy. In an attempt to lighten the load, they take a deep breath. The air of the overworld fills their lungs, providing the strength to take that final step.

Full of nothing, feeling weightless, surrounded by void. 

But the break is only momentary. Spook now finds that they are tangled in purple vines. Small buds adorn the ends of the tendrils, and looking up there are large blooms above them. Their body aches. When they move, it worsens and becomes much more painful. A croak emanates from them as they slowly move to the center of the island.

Spook, now sitting cross-legged and wringing their hands together, begins to mumble to themselves.

“This.. This isn’t the, what do you call it, center-island-dragon-place-thing. I thought that’s where it would drop me off. And it’s usually not a, um, painful experience? At least I think so..?” They growl softly, then continue, “Where is this!? I don’t wanna be lost! Please, be close to the main island..”

They stand up quickly, wanting to take a look around.

“Woah, headrush! I.. I can’t see. One moment please!” Spook then giggles, but it quickly fades, “There’s no one else here, probably, who am I talking to? Oh, myself..”

Their vision returns and they begin to examine the perimeter. The island is large, about seventy blocks in diameter. A few large chunks of endstone float nearby and beyond that are more islands. None of which appear to be the one they seek.

“I guess.. it’s time to build a house. Time to scrounge around for scraps and whatnot!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spook continues to adjust to their new surroundings.

It’s been roughly two days, judging from the growth of the carrots Spook had planted. They’d plopped onto the large pile of soil-filled bags, and were now hunched over a notebook.

Words quickly scratched into being, echoing the rambles of the writer.

“Okay okay, so they grow like.. things with uh, trunks. So elephants?” They giggled and quickly began to go off on a tangent, “Your friend’s been to the end, and they’re explaining what they found ‘Dude, there were purple elephants!’, ‘Purple.. elephants??’, ‘Yep, they were growing out from the ground trunks first. Just absolutely squashing anything that came close!’.” Spook inhales sharply, their chuckling having taken the air from their lungs.

“That’d be such craziness! But yeah, I meant trees. Though they’re not exactly the same, chorus plants seem to be a bit more knobbly and viney and.. groovy. Pfft, groovy.” They’ve stopped writing, instead now fiddling with their pencil, “heh, dancing trees… I meant that they’ve got more grooves and texture. Heck, that still doesn’t clarify what I meant. They’ve got uh.. Nevermind. I understood it, and no one else is here.”

They sigh and look at the freshly built house, contemplating if they’d like to go inside. A purple roof rests on similarly colored posts. Endbricks form the walls with a thin chorus door wedged between them all. They have to lean their head back to see it, a small one floor tower centered within the roof.

Their eyes hurt, the light of the endrods becoming painful. Spook stands, puts the pencil in the crevice formed by the open pages and then closes the book. As they begin to walk towards the door, the glint of an empty bucket catches both their eyes. Adjusting course towards the bucket, they begin to snicker.

Moments later they are at the door, bucket now worn as a helm.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! i quite like how this turned out :) i could have done more editing but i guess i'm not the editing kind of person?? nonetheless, i hope you enjoyed this! if you have questions or just want to comment please do so! i think it'll be really neat to interact with y'all


End file.
